


A Stolen Moment

by ForKudosandSubs



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Cunnilingus, F/F, I'm Sorry, POV First Person, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForKudosandSubs/pseuds/ForKudosandSubs
Summary: This wasn't the first time we met like this, and it wouldn't be the last...Meiko and Luka are secret agents for opposing groups. When they meet on a job this time, they manage to steal a moment for themselves.
Relationships: Megurine Luka/Meiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first (posted) fanfiction in years and it's a PWP. I wanted to do something for Meiko day, and here it is. I know first person is generally disliked, but I thought it fit the tone of the piece better. If you disagree, feel free to drop a comment below. Any constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Fic is loosely based on this image by knzksu: https://www.zerochan.net/643064, and this one by Lo: https://www.reddit.com/r/megurineluka/comments/7ql64n/luka_and_meiko/ (Unfortunately both Pixiv links are now bad, so I can't link to the original pieces.)

Soft evening light streamed in through the large window, casting all the furniture in the large hotel room in a golden glow. Meiko stood by the window, her back to me as she surveyed the city. The light caught on her hair, transforming it from plain brown to a rich auburn. She had cut it short since the last time I’d seen her, and now it barely brushed her shoulders, revealing the smooth expanse of skin on her back. Her dress, made beautiful red silk, clung to her frame, and my gaze was drawn to the outline of her legs.

I wondered if she picked it because she knew I loved her in red.

She hadn’t turned to me when I’d entered the room, but I was certain she’d heard me come in. She wouldn’t have survived this long in our line of work if she hadn’t. Finally, she spoke, still facing the window.

“Why are you here?”

I didn’t bother with an answer. Instead, I slowly approached her until I could finally lay my hands on her hips. She must have been expecting me. She’d been teasing me all night. I’d showed up to the event tonight on a job, and my eyes had instantly been drawn to her. Even surrounded by the rich and famous, no matter what disguise she was wearing, she always stood out. It was the way she held herself, like nothing and nobody could touch her, the way she moved with the graceful elegance of a panther. She’d been finding excuses to brush past me all night, close enough that I could smell her perfume but not close enough to touch, and when she’d subtly worked her room number into conversation close enough for me to hear, it was an obvious invitation.

“You want me,” I whispered in her ear, my hands slowly dragging up the sides of her dress. Her breath hitched, more an admission than any words would be. When did we start playing this game? It was dangerous, yet I found it utterly irresistible.

“I want you to leave,” she said, but the way she pressed back into me belied her words. I finally let my fingers gently trace over the swell of her breasts and I felt the shiver that ran through her. “How did you get in?”

Like the lock on a standard hotel room door could have stopped me. Like Meiko didn’t know that it wouldn’t stop me. We were both here on business, but for the next two hours she belonged to me, and nothing would get in the way of that. I nudged her hair out of the way and pressed an open mouthed kiss on her neck, reveling in the gasp she made.

When I stepped back, Meiko finally spun around to face me. The silky fabric of her dress flared out and slid teasingly against my legs. Her chestnut eyes met mine and I felt her breath fan across my lips before her mouth was on mine. The kiss was hot and needy, our lips moving frantically against each other. I traced my tongue against the seam of her mouth and she parted her lips, giving me access. I took the invitation, letting our tongues tangle together.

We stumbled towards the bed, and she fell back when her knees hit the edge. I took a second to admire the sight of her, slender limbs splayed against the dark sheets. She looked up at me, her eyes dark with desire, and I knew mine looked the same. I crawled on top of her and used my weight to press her against the mattress. Her skirt had ridden up, and I caught a glimpse of dark lace before I slipped my leg between her thighs, feeling a slight dampness on the fabric as she ground up against me.

I leaned down and kissed her again, more gently this time. She kissed back eagerly, sucking my lower lip into her mouth and nibbling softly on it. I groaned at the sensation before pulling back away, but my gaze lingered on her lips, swollen and red from kissing.

I let my hands wander to the top of her dress and tugged it slowly down, watching as each new inch of skin was revealed. The fabric slipped easily over her breasts, which heaved in time with her breathing. Some of my hair fell over my shoulder, and she shivered at the feel of it brushing against her exposed breasts, the pink strands a perfect complement to the milky white that her skin had become. Her nipples were flushed pink, and I traced my fingers lightly over them, enjoying the way the smooth skin pebbled slightly under my touch. Meiko was beautiful like this, panting and desperate, and I was tempted to stop teasing and give her what we both wanted.

Instead, I cupped my hand around her breasts, appreciating their weight in my palms, before sucking a nipple into my mouth. I flicked my tongue over the surface, before sucking firmly and causing her to hiss in pleasure. I used my hand to tease her other nipple, rubbing circles against it until she pulled me back up into a bruising kiss.

“Touch me,” she panted against my mouth. Her dress had ridden up past her thighs, and I slid the lace panties she was wearing down, revealing a neatly trimmed patch of dark hair. She spread her legs to give me better access when I moved my hand between thighs. She was already dripping wet as I pressed two fingers inside her. I felt her tense, and paused for a moment, waiting for her to adjust. The small noises she made were loud against the stillness of the room. She brought her hands to my shoulders, warm even through the fabric of my own dress, and tugged the dress down until she could touch my skin. “Move.”

I began moving my fingers inside her, and she dug her nails into my back. The sudden bite of pain and the warmth of her walls against my fingers left desire pooling in my belly. I ground my hips down against her and she pressed her leg more firmly against me in response, encouraging me to keep going.

“Luka, please,” she gasped out, the words broken by soft pants in sync with my thrusts.

“Please what?” I wanted to hear her say it, to beg for it.

“Please stop teasing me.”

“I’m not teasing you.” I nipped at her earlobe before whispering, “I’m savoring you.”

“Then savor me with your mouth!” The words came out at a near growl, and I couldn’t keep either of us waiting any longer. Her breathing grew shallow as I pressed a trail of kisses down her soft skin, between her breasts, against her stomach, on each sharp hip bone, until I finally placed a kiss right where she wanted me.

“Ah!” She bucked her hips against my mouth and I pulled away, unable to resist teasing her just a bit more. I turned my head and sucked a mark onto her unblemished thigh, feeling a rush of satisfaction at the way the skin darkened under my teeth. In response, her fingers dug into my hair as she pulled my face back against her.

I moved my fingers out of the way and licked a slow stripe against her opening, letting the flat of my tongue drag against the soft flesh. She let out a broken whimper. Her fingers tightened in my hair, and the sensation caused me to echo the noise. Warmth pooled in my own stomach, and I was suddenly just as impatient.

“Please, please, please,” she repeated, and I could feel her legs tremble. I flicked my tongue inside her on the next stroke of my tongue, relishing the way she clenched around it. I slid my fingers back inside her and pressed up against the spot I knew would drive her crazy.

The sensation of being surrounded by her, the musky scent and tang of her fluid, and the breathy noises she was making left me close to coming myself, and I couldn’t resist slipping my other hand down between my thighs. Her moans got louder, drowning out the slick sound of my fingers sliding in and out of her, and the grip she had on my hair became almost painful. She shuddered violently and gasped in a way that sounded vaguely like my name as she came, before collapsing back against the bed.

I worked her through it, waiting for her shaking to subside before slowly slipping my fingers out of her. I raised them to my lips and licked them clean, while her dark eyes traced the movement of my tongue.

I moved to get off her, but she grabbed my hips and pulled me back down. “Your turn now,” she murmured. Her fingers felt hot against my skin as she reached behind me and pulled down the zipper on my dress. It dropped down, pooling around my waist, and she nuzzled her face against my breasts.

“I won’t last,” I warned her, raising my hips and letting the dress fall past them to my knees.

“Good,” she whispered against my skin. She reached down and pulled my soaking panties out of the way before pressing a finger inside me.

“More,” I gasped, not in the mood to go slow.

“Now who’s impatient?” she teased, but added another two fingers, pressing them inside me in quick pulses. My hips rocked downward of their own accord, following the rhythm she was setting with her fingers. I could feel my muscles tightening, feel the pressure building inside me, but it wasn’t enough. I needed more stimulation. I moved my own hand down to touch myself, but she grabbed my wrist before I could.

“Not yet.” She leaned up and kissed me again, this time slowly, moving her tongue softly against mine. Finally, she pressed her palm upward, giving me the friction I needed to tip over the edge. It only took a few more seconds of grinding for the orgasm to crash through me. She gently rocked her fingers inside me while I came, only withdrawing them once my breathing had stabilized.

I collapsed to the side of her, throwing an arm across her waist. Meiko gave two short claps, and the lights in the hotel room went out. We lay next to each other for a while, swapping gentle kisses and soft touches.

All too soon, it was time for me to leave. I started to pull away, and Meiko’s arms tightened briefly around me. "Stay with me?" she asked softly into the darkness.

"I can't."

"I know," she whispered, and let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I might do a sequel piece at some point in the future, so let me know if that's something you're interested in.


End file.
